Iwagakure dead artist rocking leaves
by SUNNY BYAKUYA
Summary: i made a promise. that promise was to see my sweet Ino again. we made love that night and i promised her and myself that i'd come back to that village just to be with her once again but, before i could do that, me and my partner had to deal with an Uchiha


**Iwagakure's dead artist/rocking leaves**

**By: James Saverson**

**A Naruto fanfic**

**A Deidara x Ino oneshot**

_It all started when I met that girl, the girl of my dreams. I saw here walking around in the streets of that blasted Konoha. She was flawless. She had light creamy skin, long platinum-blonde hair that was wrapped up in a ponytail, aquamarine colored eyes, perfect lips, lips that I was dying to kiss, and her gorgeous physique. A true work of art. Not even my art could match up with her perfection. You know my favorite and all-time saying "art is a bang"? Well, she was definitely a piece of art that I would really like to bang! But I couldn't just walk up to her because of one thing: I WAS IN THE AKATSUKI! If I had just walked up to her then every anbu, jonin, everybody would be trying to take me down. So I had to watch her from a distance. I hated Konoha because that chidori-using bastard, Hatake Kakashi had killed off most of our ninjas in the stone village. I was gonna make sure that I got my revenge but It didn't really work out that way. When I last encountered him he brought a little backup, some jinchuuriki help. That nine-tailed fox bastard nearly took me out but I had to do a sort of suicide attack to get away from that son of a bitch. I got away but I blew my arm off in the process. It was reattached but I was gonna pay him back with interest. Night fell over the leaf village and she went to her house. She was from the illustrious Yamanaka family, she was Ino Yamanaka. The time to make my move was now. I silently and stealthily flew into her room and noticed that she was undressing herself. My eyes looked her body up and down and I felt a nosebleed coming on. When she finally saw me, she didn't freak out like normal people would do. She knew I was from Akatsuki but she didn't care. She seductively smiled at me then pinned my back to the wall and she kissed me. She tasted wonderful. We spent that whole night together. Me and Ino. Sex was in the air and it smelled so good but as much as I wanted to stay, I had to go because if they found me here they'd kill me and Ino for aiding a criminal so I hopped on my clay-bird and flew off into the night and headed to the Akatsuki base._

"_Be careful, Deidara-kun. I love you." She said to me with tears in her eyes as she watched me leave the village._

_I'd be risking my life but, I vowed to come back to this village one day just to see my blonde lover. I promised to see her one more time before I die. I looked at her window and she was still watching me. That was the first time I actually felt love. _

_The next day..._

_Leader was telling us about the upcoming threat involving Naruto and "HEBI" which was the name of Sasuke's new group. He said that both groups are going for Itachi. But instead of him going out to do battle, I suggested that myself and my partner, Tobi go out and find this Sasuke person. I had a score to settle with him anyway because he killed the former Akatsuki-member, Orochimaru and I was the one that wanted to kill him so we went out and found this Uchiha and him, me, and Tobi were immediately put into battle. This Uchiha-brat was really fast. He was dodging my explosives like a pro and making me look like an amateur. So that's when I had to use "it" my "recently ultimate work of art" one tongue, two tongues, three tongues, I showed mine and my hands showed their tongues and then... "KABOOOOOM!" there it was, the C2 dragon. Sasuke looked shocked. The only time I ever had to use C2 was when the situation was dire. The last time I used C2 was when I fought the 5__th__ Kazekage, Gaara no sabaku of the hidden sand village. My C1 clay-bombs weren't really doing it so to beat Gaara, I had to go C2. I made this huge bomber-bird and dropped it on the village. But unfortunately, that blasted jinchuuriki Kazekage blocked the bird-bomb with a huge tidal-wave of sand. In the end, I overpowered the jinchuuriki and took him to the Akatsuki base for the bijuu extraction. The opponent I was fighting now was no type of jinchuuriki but he was skilled though. Excellent use of chakra manipulation to stretch out the chidori, great transformation skills when it came down to curse-seals, he was all too perfect. As I fired clay-dragon-bombs from my dragon's mouth down toward the Uchiha, his agility was unbelievable. He was dodging the bombs but he didn't dodge this one! I blew one of his freaky wings off and then just when I think that I got him on the ropes, he flips onto his katana then flies toward me while using his extended version of the chidori and cuts one of my dragon's wings off. It was falling down and I was on top of it and before I could male a move, two fuuma shuriken pinned me down to the dragon and me and the clay-dragon landed in the same spot that Tobi planted the mines. _

"_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I thought._

_The last thing I heard before I blew up was Ino's sweet voice._

"_Be careful Deidara-kun. I love you."_

"_I love you too,Ino,hmm." Were my last words before I was blown up by the explosion._

"_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!"_

_I never got to keep my promise t-to Ino, hmm. T-this really sucks, hmm._

_Done by: James Saverson_

_A.K.A_

_Sometimes blondes are attractive._

_This story takes place in the latest Naruto shippuden chapter._


End file.
